nedfandomcom-20200213-history
Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide
Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide (sometimes shortened to "Ned's Declassified") is an American live action sitcom on Nickelodeon that debuted in the Nickelodeon Sunday night TEENick scheduling block on September 12, 2004. The series' actual pilot episode aired on September 7, 2003 without many of the current version's main characters. The main series finale aired on June 8, 2007. The show was produced by Apollo ProScreen GmbH & Co. Filmproduktion KG in association with Jack Mackie Pictures. Its main executive producer and creator is Scott Fellows, the head writer for The Fairly OddParents. Premise Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide follows the lives of Ned Bigby, Jennifer "Moze" Mosely, and Simon "Cookie" Nelson-Cook. The first season takes place during the first semester of seventh grade and the second season covers the second semester of seventh grade, while Season 3 takes place during the entire eighth grade. Throughout the series, Ned builds up a number of 'tips' for his "survival guide", and uses the tips to help himself and his classmates cope with the standard struggles of middle school. Each individual episode relates to a topic in the guide, such as popularity, grades, or sports, as well as developing other plots (such as Ned's love life) throughout. Locations The show takes place in California at the fictional James K. Polk Middle School, named after the 11th President of the United States, James K. Polk. The exterior of the school was filmed at La Mesa Junior High in Santa Clarita, California. The school's colors are gold and green and its mascot is the Wolves, which is a common theme throughout the school's interior. During the first season, all of the show's action took place within the school or its grounds, and with the exception of one or two notable occasions, everything happened indoors. However, during Season 2, the show's producers decided they wanted more exterior scenes, so more outdoor shots were used, and on certain occasions, the show took place off school property. The show's finale, for example, took place almost entirely off the school grounds. Starring *'Devon Werkheiser' as Ned Bigby; seasons 1-3 *'Lindsey Shaw' as Jennifer Mosely; seasons 1-3 *'Daniel Curtis Lee' as Simon Nelson-Cook; seasons 1-3 *'Jim J. Bullock' as Mr. Monroe; season 1 (starring), 2-3 (recurring) *'Daran Norris' as Gordon Davenport; season 1 (recurring), 2-3 (starring) Crew Directors *Dan Coffie *Paul Hoen *Chip Hurd *Savage Steve Holland *Saman Ahmed *Jonathan Judge *David Kendall *Joe Menendez *Bethany Rooney *Fred Savage *Gary Stella *Adam Weissman *Marcus Wagner *Jonathan Winfrey *Brandon Browning *Lazar Saric Writers *Frank Berin *Vince Cheung *Joe Fallon *Scott Fellows *Gene Grillo *Eddie Guzelian *Rick Groel *Ron Holsey *Ben Montanio *Mike Preister *Lazar Saric *Cynthia True DVD releases In the USA there have been four DVD releases made for the series. *TEENick Picks, Volume 1 – features "Guide to: Computer Labs and Backpacks" (Season 1, Episode 9) *Special Field Trip Edition – features the telecast and "Guide to: Dismissal and The School Play" (Season 3, Episode 4) *The Best of Season 1 and The Best of Season 2. The first season of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide was released on DVD in the Netherlands, Australia, and Belgium on April 9, 2009. The Netherlands also released the second season, although both seasons were only released with Dutch dubbing. It's unknown if there will follow more places in Europe, or someplace else. In the United States, the entire series has been released on iTunes, but in Season 2, the episode "Guide to: Music Class and Class Clown" was left out. There have been no plans of a DVD release. All three seasons were once available on the Netflix Instant Streaming service (Season 2 Episode 18: "Guide to: Music Class and Class Clown" was the only episode left out). All three seasons are currently available on the Amazon Instant Video Instant Streaming service (Season 2 Episode 18: "Guide to: Music Class and Class Clown" was the only episode left out). Alliance Home Entertainment has released the first two seasons on DVD in Canada only. The third and final season was supposed to be released on February 7, 2012 in Canada only, but again the production was delayed. Episodes Main article: Episode Guide Spin-off In June 2008, Werkheiser signed a development contract with Nickelodeon for a spin-off that would deal with his character's adventures in high school. The show had not been green lit as of October 2014, due to the other major players in the series being busy with other projects; creator and executive producer Scott Fellows was working on another Nickelodeon show, Big Time Rush; Daniel Curtis Lee was committed to Disney XD's Zeke and Luther; and Lindsey Shaw was working on 10 Things I Hate About You. Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide